


Drabbles from Falling Into Light

by Jabean



Series: Darkness & Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabean/pseuds/Jabean
Summary: Just a place to put my drabbles for my Falling Into Light universe. These will not make the story, but are random blurbs of events that may or may not take place after the story finishes.Just thought I'd post them here for your enjoyment.❤️
Relationships: Rey/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Darkness & Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Drabbles from Falling Into Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt that I got on Tumblr: Rey telling Anakin she's pregnant.

She was nervous. 

Terrified.

Pregnant.

She hadn’t a clue about how to be a mother. Didn’t know how Anakin would react to the news that he was about to be a father once again.

He, Leia and Luke were strengthening their relationship; slowly learning about each other's quirks as they got to know each other outside of battle. Outside of war.

Exiting the refresher, Rey quietly made her way towards the little kitchen of the tiny home that she and Anakin had recently made their own.

It was one of the rare nights of just the two of them together for dinner. Ahsoka was off planet with Rex, searching for a friend of theirs that had been missing for years. Obi-Wan and Luke were on an adventure to search for Jedi artifacts in some rumoured Jedi Temple on some planet Rey hadn’t ever heard of. Leia and Han were spending the night with one another and their little boy, Ben Solo. Now three whole years old he had happily informed Rey earlier in the day with a toothy grin.

She came to a stop at the entrance into the kitchen, watching as Anakin was finishing up laying out the spread of food he had been preparing all day long.

Sensing Rey standing behind him, Anakin looked over his shoulder and gave her a warm grin. “Wine? I bought a bottle of _Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac_ while at the market. It’ll go well with our Nuna and five blossom bread.”

He began pouring himself a glass.

“No thank you,” she murmured quietly, her heart was racing. She wrapped her arms around her midsection, still feeling slightly queasy. Apparently her stomach still had something left in it to expel, much to her dismay.

Anakin frowned, his attention now entirely focused on her. He set the bottle down on the table and cautiously made his way over to her. “What’s wrong?” He searched her eyes, undoubtedly picking up on her worry and anxiety humming through their bond.

Rey swallowed. “I can’t have any wine,” she whispered to him. She felt like she was about to cry.

Gentle hands held her own, squeezing them in reassurance. “Okay…” he was speaking slowly. Cautiously. “Are you not feeling well? Are you still sick from that weird fish you tried at the market the other day? It did look a bit dodgy.” His thumb brushed her cheek, wiping away a solitary tear.

Rey turned her cheek into the palm of his hand, savouring his touch. “It’s not that.” She hesitated, it was now or never. “The fish tasted fine. It didn’t make me sick.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her statement. “But… you threw it all up. All afternoon long.”

Rey gave him a teary smile. “That wasn’t because of the fish.” She tugged his left hand to spread across her stomach to touch her. 

To feel the life growing inside of her.

Holding his hand in place, she bit her bottom lip. “I wasn’t sick because of the fish,” she repeated to him. “I… we’re…” She sighed. “I’m pregnant.” 

She peered up at his shocked expression. “I’m going to be a mother, a-and you’re going to be a father. And little Ben is going to have a friend to play with closer to his own age.” She took a deep breath, her heart was pounding in anticipation. “I am absolutely terrified. I-I don’t know how to be a mum. I know what _not_ to do, I suppose but…” she took another breath. “Please say something.”

She felt as his fingers moved slightly. Touching. Sensing. A slow, cautious grin broke out on his face as tears pooled in his eyes.

“A baby?” He questioned her quietly. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he came to terms with the news. “I’m going to be a father?” Anakin placed both of his hands on her cheeks and peered down at her in awe.

“You are.” Rey swallowed. “I just found out the other day. I’m just newly pregnant according to the healer.”

Laughter rang in her ears. Anakin’s arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her close.

“We already have a little room,” he murmured in her ear with wonder. “Little toy spaceships.”

He pulled back to look in Rey’s eyes once again. “I love you so much.”

Rey couldn’t hold back her sob. “I love you, too.”

Anakin reached his arms around her once again. Holding her close. Keeping her safe.

Love. Hope.

_Home._


End file.
